After the war
by StarDust2345
Summary: The second Titan War ended a month ago and Nico's in Camp Half-Blood, but an outsider, and he feels like he has to escape. But what might make him change his mind, Why? Rated T for safety.
1. The dream, Bianca, a new camper

**This story's about my favorite character from the book, and in the first 8 paragraphs you won't know who it is, but then RIGHT AFTER the first word is his name. Enjoy!**

_Percy was raging through the battlefield, making his way to Kronos who had his glinting scythe gleaming red with blood, and the limp, lifeless figure of Annabeth by his feet. I could see Percy's sea green eyes water, then turn red with rage. _

_Luke's evil smile, Luke's body, but not Luke at all, Kronos. Kronos's golden eyes, his scythe, his aroma of evil. "You'll pay for this, Luke! You'll die for this!" _

_Percy seemed to forget my plan completely, the plan where he would get the scythe and maybe separate Luke and the Titan Lord. _

"_NO!" I screamed as Percy charged, with Riptide's blade pointing to the ground. _

"_NO!" _

_A menacing laugh rang out as Kronos's scythe went through Percy as cleanly as if he were air, and Percy's body dropped beside Annabeth's, the two that had only discovered they loved each other hours earlier when they shared their first, and final, kiss which I saw. _

_I let out a bellow of rage, and hate took over, I charged to Kronos with my own sword by my side, and it happened to quickly. I somehow disarmed Kronos, and Luke's features gave off a look of fear, but Kronos's eyes showed amusement._

"_You think you can defeat me boy? You are WEAK! You have not the power to defeat the Titan Lord! You didn't even have the power to save your sister!" with a bellow of rage, I stabbed Luke's body, and the eyes were no longer golden, but blue once more. Luke gave a panicked look at me, and fled, as did the monster realizing their master was defeated. I fell to the ground, Percy was dead, Annabeth and countless others. I just cried like a mere child._

***

"Nico, NICO!" sweat was coating my face, and my heart was racing with alarming speed. My eyes sprang open to see the ceiling of the new Hades cabin. The gods decided that since I had a huge part in the war, children of Hades would be welcome to camp Half-Blood.

It was _the dream_ again. It was a month since the second Titan War ended, and every night my dream was full of bloodshed and hardship. I looked up to see Bianca, and I sprang up from my bed, and I no longer sleepy, but my heart was jubilant and dancing from not fear, but shock and happiness, and I managed to grin for the first time in I don't know how long.

"Bianca!" I cried, hugging my ghostly sister. "Nico," she answered softly, patting my back. "I can't stay long, but only long enough to tell you things of great importance." I nodded and sat on my unmade bed with Bianca.

"Nico, Percy and Annabeth have both been awarded for their great lives and will be reborn, as mortals and the fates have said they will destine them to be together, and they've started on giant socks already."

Bianca chuckled but then continued, her face solemn and searching mine. "Nico, you have to _promise me_ not to leave camp. The monsters are waiting for you. They're at every mortal school; each hoping you will enroll in it. The Minotaur has stopped eating to make sure he'll be especially ravenous when you cross the borders. They want you dead Nico, and only you can make that happen."

I didn't move in the slightest, for fear that I would give Bianca some sort of message that I wasn't planning to obey her.

"Goodbye, Nico," she then said, and disappeared. I just lay back in bed, my mind racing. No, I didn't want to disobey Bianca, but I didn't belong here. Wherever I went, eyes were following me and rumors were being exchanged. If Percy and Annabeth were alive, they would have each other to confine to, but I had no one.

Lost in thought I got dressed in jeans and a camp Half-Blood T-shirt hoping perhaps not wearing black would make me feel less depressed, at least not as hot.

Still lost in thought I got breakfast and sat at the new Hades table, looked at the empty Poseidon table and mourning Athena table where I was also constantly receiving death glares. They all seemed to think that if I were faster, they're sister would be alive, even if she _was_ in love with a seaweed brain.

Whenever I had sword practice with the Hermes cabin, I would get sad looks from Mac Mazzola, the new Hermes cabin leader who seemed to worship the now dead Conner and Travis Stoll.

No one talked to me, I was friendless, I didn't belong, and I was an outsider.

After breakfast my decision was made: I was going to escape camp Half-Blood.

***I was slowly walking to archery after lunch when I saw Chiron galloping towards me. "Nico," he said, gasping for air, "a new camper has arrived, and I need you to nurse her. The satyr, Emma, will tell you everything." I nodded, confused, and followed Chiron to the Big House. Why would he be seeking me to nurse someone? He usually got the first Half-Blood he found, but why me? From how he was gasping for air, he must have circled the entire camp for me, and maybe even skipped lunch searching for me, because he wasn't at his usual spot at the table, which was now next to the mourning Grover who only seemed to talk to his girlfriend, Juniper now. Chiron was galloping, and I sprinted to keep up. I don't know why, but it seemed like this was especially important. I was still running when I got to the porch where Mr. D was grumbling about another camper and how we were all brats and not worth his time. I gritted my teeth, trying to ignore the temptation to tell him to shut up. He seemed to have recovered from having all of his kids killed just a month ago. I was still gritting my teeth when Chiron took me to a bedroom where a girl with long and wavy blond hair was laying with scars covering her face and a satyr with short and straight brown hair was sitting in a chair next to her with tears streaming. "Emma," Chiron said so quietly I almost didn't hear, "please tell Nico what happened." Emma nodded with melancholy eyes and beckoned for me to sit in the chair next to her.

**Hehehe! Cliffy! I love to torture people and make them wonder! I made my mark! I'm trying to write more than 1,000 words for every chapter! Also, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. The story is Told

**I just want to say thanks to my reviewers, and that NICO ROCKS!!!!! Wow, I can't hide my obsession with this series even when I write! I have one quick question, and can someone please answer? How old will Nico be after the final battle in the real series? I don't own any of the books, honestly the things from the book I'm writing from memory. Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

I sat down in the chair by the bed and stared at Emma, all the while wondering what this could do with me.

"I was with Annie just yesterday in New York City where she lives," Emma started in a melancholy voice, "and school let out a month ago. I thought it was good that she didn't know, the monsters were all fighting in the war or after you."

I twitched when she mentioned me, but, fiddling with her hands, Emma continued.

"I thought I was doing the right thing, keeping her from her fate for a little longer, avoiding the hardships of being a half-blood for a little longer. I was more hoping, really, that she might be ignored even though her aroma is powerful. We can sense when a demigod was blessed by a god other than their own parent," Emma continued, "and that's the case with Annie."

After taking a quick, melancholy glance at her injured friend, Emma started again, her voice breaking. "We were by the ocean, and Annie loves it, but she always gets wet so she isn't a daughter of Poseidon. We were wading when I saw someone coming to us, with her face covered. I smelled the scent and from the way she hid her face came up with one conclusion: Medusa. I told Annie to run, and she questioned me, like always."

Fresh tears were sliding down Emma's face, and she seemed to struggle to find words.

"Medusa was only a few feet away and she was carrying something I hadn't seen before: a sword. Before I knew what was happening, she sliced it at Annie, and Annie somehow jumped away but got a gnash on her arm."

Emma touched her friend lightly and that was when I noticed a long bloody bandage, but I was still wondering: what did this have to do with me? "Annie grabbed my hand and we ran, but I heard Medusa behind us yelling and laughing. She said 'who am I to alter fate? To alter the fate of Nico Di' Angelo!' we think you're part of her fate, and Medusa somehow found out." I just stared at her, dumbstruck, but as if she didn't notice, Emma continued, still fiddling with her hands. "We ran, and Erica threw a rock at her face. I don't know how she did it; it was like she somehow got the strength of Hercules! The rock was as big as my head!"

Emma then puffed out her chest, as if she felt proud of her friend, but then looked ashamed of herself.

"I got scared, I just kept running, I didn't even think of Annie." Emma spat out in self-disgust.

"I'm a coward."

I just sat there, not sure what to do, and when I had nothing or response, Emma went on.

"I didn't know that rocks could kill monsters, but I saw Annie grab my hand and saw the remains of Medusa. She demanded to know what the thing was, and I told her the abbreviated version: we were going to camp Half-Blood. We got a cab and made it as far as the hill, and then we were attacked. The Minotaur's hunger finally seemed to get to him, he charged, and Annie jumped out of the way, but not fast enough. Her leg was broken."

Emma motioned her head to the bed and it was then I realized her leg was sticking out at an odd angle.

"The Minotaur usually kills quickly, but he seemed to want to make it slow and painful, making scars on Annie's face with his wretched teeth. I did what first came to mind: I ran for Chiron. We arrived only just in time; I think the Minotaur was about to kill her.

"Nico," I winced when I heard her say my name, something I hadn't heard from anyone but Chiron and Bianca for the past month.

"We think somehow the monsters know what your fate is, and that since you defeated Kronos, they want to disrupt it, destroy it. We don't know what part Annie was planned to have in your life, and we may never find out."

The words echoed in my mind.

_And we may never find out._ This girl was a target because she may be part of my fate, something we didn't plan, and something that was planned for us. "Right now," Emma continued, her voice breaking once more, "we're hoping now that she wakes up in time for us to give her nectar, it she doesn't, it's _all my fault._" Without thinking it, I answered.

"The fates are cruel."

It was something I overheard Percy telling Annabeth before the battle, and she seemed upset about it, jealous even, but like she was expecting to hear whatever else Percy told her. I didn't know why I was thinking about them at this moment, and I pushed it out of my mind.

Then, as if on cue, Annie groaned.

"Annie!" Emma exclaimed, beaming with joy brightening her eyes. She looked truly happy, jubilant.

"H…Hurts." Annie managed to croak out. Emma grabbed a cup by the dresser and handed it to me, "have her drink this."

I nodded, furrowing my eyebrows, confused as I put the straw to Annie's mouth. Why did Emma want _me_ to do it? Why didn't she, rather than leave the room like she did just as she handed me the cup. Why didn't she stay if she was so worried about her friend?

Annie drank, sucking the nectar through the straw as if her life depended on it, which it actually might. Then I slowly saw her leg begin to go in a normal position, and her wounds fade into her perfectly tanned skin. Annie seemed to struggle to open her eyelids, to peer at where she was.

I smiled uncertainly when they cracked opened, and she returned the smile, flashing brilliantly white teeth. With a satisfied sigh, she closed her eyes, and breathed deeply.

But then I realized something.

I smiled.

The only time I smiled at anyone but Bianca since the war. I shook my head dazed.

I felt, _peaceful_. It seemed strange now, but I realized I welcomed it with open arms.

Little did I know while I gazed at Annie that Chiron was in the doorway, shaking his head in defeat and then whispering: "you will regret this."

**By the way, I know Medusa doesn't carry a sword. You'll see why the monsters want to painfully kill Annie in upcoming chapters. Oh! Another cliff! Wow, if I was reading this rather than writing, I would really hate myself! I reached my mark again! 1,066 words in the story for this chapter! By the way, don't forget to review! Or else…**


	3. Another one

*I'm SO sorry I haven't updated! You deserve so much better than me! But I'd like to thank all my reviewers, it's because of you I didn't drop this and forget about it! I'll try to be more consistant with my updates. (**Grimaces) sadly, this isn't as long as I hoped. I wanted this chapter to end with a bang. Well,**

**R&R**

**By the way, this authors not is half old because my computer's a bir messed up.**

I was practicing my fighting with Annie, and sweat was rolling down my face. Her two daggers were shining in her hands, and I slashed at her with my sword but somehow she was able to dodge. Then she charged and I attempted to doge but she was too quick. With the speed of a lepord, she turned, kicked me in the chest, and me, on the ground, my black hair lightly brushing my face, looked up at her triumphant grin as her dagger pressed cold against my throat.

"Gotcha," she said softly, her curly blond hair outlining her face. Then she got to her feet, pulled me up and, with mock melencholy said, "Hades kids, one day they'll go extinct with their fighting skills."

"Well why don't you try a sword!" I shot back.

Annie made a face of disgust and answered, "No thanks, not gonna happen!"

Annie had been at camp Half-Blood for a week and was already claimed by Athena. At capture the flag, she made up a battle plan that was extremely clever and all her siblings looked shocked. It made us win the game within two minuets. It seemed that Athena was debating on whether or not to claim her, because she was claimed the next day at breakfast.

When I first showed Annie the camp and had her try out weapons, well, let's just say it wasn't very pretty.

There was an arrow in Chiron's butt.

When Annie tried a sword it flew out of her hand and hit an Apollo kid in the head, so now the whole cabin holds a grudge on her.

Now, I'm not what I thought I was destined to be: a loner. Though I only talk to Annie, I'm still not alone. Annie kicked right off with her siblings, so now they don't cast any glances at me at all, not even glares! I guess miracles are real!

Just then, the Apollo kid Annie hit in the head, Link, walked over, a look that could have passed for Ares on his face.

"Hangin' with your boyfriend?" he taunted. Then he looked at me and added, "I guess she took pity on your brainless head. You're just as stupid as your father. Why don't you just go? You think anyone likes you? You're as welcome here as your father is on Olympus! Stupid Athena kid hangin with stupid Hades."

Link shook his head in disgust when Annie lunged at him and put her dagger to his throat. "Are all offspring of Apollo as cocky as you? Athena is the goddess of wisdom, unlike your dad, god of stupidity." She hissed.

I just stood, shocked. I wanted to cry out, but the damage was done: Annie had insulted a god. I knew Annie's tounge was sharp, but now it seemed like it would cut cestial bronze like a knife through butter.

Annie pressed her dagger so hard against Link's neck I saw little red droplets of blood rolling down. Link glanced at Annie, his eyes full of hatred with so much burning intensity I was surprised flames from the sun didn't come shooting from his eyes.

All of the sudden, a girl in Athena's cabin, Amy from the Athena cabin came rushing over.

"What are you trying to do, start another war?" she flung her arms up in the air, a sign of her annoyence. But when I looked at her eyes, I saw them wide with alarm and fear.

Amy had a recent reputation of being shy, but Annie told me it was because her best friend, Nicole died in the war.

So did her boyfriend Nathan.

She would glare at me with hatred, she was one of the worst. Then I understood: if I wasn't born, the war wouldn't have happened. The Olympians may have disposed of Percy if he was the only child of the Big Three that wasn't immortal.

I felt sure Athena knew about me. She was so freakin' smart!

Annie told me that her siblings said Amy and Nathan didn't just have a crush, it was the love of a married couple, dispite the fact they were 14, like me.

"Annie, use your head, not your instincts!" Amy bellowed. Just then, thunder boomed, and it started to rain on the camp, something that was supposed to be immpossible. "Cabin leaders, as well as Annie of Athena and Link of Apollo, to the big house!" Chiron shouted, appearing out of no where. I saw a grim expression on his face, and knew that something bad happened, something for the worse. He looked so pale that he looked like a corpse, and I would think he was one if I couldn't feel his heart beating and blood flowing. There were cries and questions, but Chiron ignored them all.

"Oh great," I muttered. Annie had gotten into touble before because of how headstrong she was. Athen was the goddess of wisdom and war, but it seemed like Annie got the war side of her mom. That was something I liked and hated about her at the same time. I'd bet my life that Annie's fatal flaw was stubborness. Too bad I didn't know then that her fatal flaw would be more important in her fate than I knew.

"Cabin leaders," Chiron's voice was coated with melancholy, smeared with with like honey. "A war has broken out between Athena and Apollo." Annie's face was so hot with rage I was surprised a fire didn't burn right then and there. "But…" she began, but Chiron silenced her with his hand. "Annie has insulted a god, Apollo, who's pride outshines the rest of the olympians."

"Oh goody," Mr. D broke in. "Old sunshine in stupid, like we didn't know that before."

I hated Mr. D, and his lack of interest and concern of another war made me want to kill him on the spot. As though he knew what I was thinking, he turned to me, his purple eyes glowing. "Having a god as your enemy doesn't help, boy." He said, barely more than a whisper. "You'll learn that soon enough." Then he sad back down on his fat butt and studied his cards.

Chiron continued, annoyed. "Annie also drew blood from his son. Athena and…"

"IT WAS A TINY CUT!" Annie inturrupted suddenly, screaming in disbelief, but I knew she was scared. Having a god as your enemy makes your chance of dying go from 80% to 90%.

"A DROP OF BLOOD!" she carried on. Chiron just stared in disbelif at her tantrum. When Annie's scared, she covers it with anger. Everyone knew that, and the people around the tabel looked at each other nervously, knowing that the situation must be serious for Annie to get this scared.

"Insulting a god is like killing 10 of their children," Chiron replied cooly. "Now quiet, or you shall leave immediately."

Annie shut her mouth and studied her hands.

"Apollo has declared war on Athena, and Athena had decided to fight back. Calling the goddess of wisdom stupid isn't the wisest thing I've hear in my years." Link muttered something that I couldn't hear, but I think his lips formed the words, 'but it's true'.

Then, with speed and surprise, a blinding ball of light engrossed Annie and she dissapeared, and all I hear was her blood curling scream.

People gasped, and Chiron whispered, "Apollo."

"Time to get your armor," Mr. D added, "the next war has arrived."


End file.
